Everything that was Unexpected
by oO Lady Luna Oo
Summary: Kyvie never expected this to happen. Kent didn't either. But they were secretly thankful it did. "Umm . . . . What's your name?" He asked. "K-Ky. . . vie. ." She whispered, wondering why she said her first name. A/N: This is my first OC story! So no flames please! And also... This is based on my 7th Grade life :D ENJOOYY!


**A/N: Hi guys!Here's a story I've made in school. . . I got a bit bored . . I just wanted to share it with you. ENJOOOOYY! :DD  
Disclaimer: The word says it all.  
Characters: Kent Coldswift with Kyvannah Darkvoid (pronounced as Kaye-va-nah), Kei Nightshade with Rose Heartfillia (Which are obviously OC ) And Luna Lovegood with Draco Malfoy. [If you don't like Druna, deal with it. Cause this is my story.] But in this story, Luna Lovegood was placed in Hufflepuff. (But still had her Ravenclaw-ness in her.)  
Setting: Hogwarts, Hufflepuff and Slytherin common room. Sixth & seventh year.**

Kent was walking down the Hogwarts corridors alone, reading a book. The weather outside was cold and windy, but it was deadly silent. And because of that silence, he looked up from the book and looked out the window, which was blocked by a girl with long, raven black, straight hair. As he walked closer, he couldn't help but notice her amazing features. She had her hair untidy except for a little bun made of her bangs like a unicorn. She obviously didn't like her legs to be seen, because she had her socks long enough to reach her thighs right above her knees, but not long enough to cover the uncovered part of her skirt which was until her higher thighs. But either way, she still had nice legs. She didn't have a jacket on, instead, she had her yellow-and-black scarf around her neck. Under her scarf, was her white blouse, which was also untidy. She was obviously a Hufflepuff. Her skin was peach and lightly paled. She gazed out the window with a bored expression. But had a little interest. She sighed and turned around to walk through the corridor, but, instead, she jumped and whimpered slightly as she saw Kent looking at her curiously. "Uhh . . I-I'm s-sorry." She stammered as she looked down at the floor. "Nah. I'm the one who should be sorry. . . Umm . . . . What's your name?" He asked.  
"K-Ky. . . vie. ." She whispered, wondering why she said her first name.  
"Uh..Sorry? I didn't quite catch that." He said, looking into her eyes, smiling. She felt herself melt at his wonderful, chocolate, brown eyes.  
"Kyvannah. Kyvannah Darkvoid." She replied, looking away, blushing.  
"Well, Kyvannah, you seem to look like a nice person." And _cute_, he thought. "I'm Kent. Kent Coldswift." He reached out his hand. Kyvannah awkwardly shook it. "Uhhh . . N-Nice to m-meet you . . um . . .I-I need to go now..See yah!" She grinned and ran away.

Kent flashed a smile as he watched the most beautiful girl he has ever met dash off. Her magnificent, electric blue eyes were SO _hypnotizing_. With a sigh and a hopeful look, he glanced at the window hoping for a better weather. Fortunately, the ground was now covered with the sun's rays of hopeful light. The trees stopped swaying from the harsh wind. And Kent now knew his days were gonna get better. He headed back to the Slytherin common room, smiling at himself for meeting a beautiful, young lady.

Kyvannah face-planted on her bed in the girls' dormitories in Hufflepuff. She smiled to herself for meeting a nice guy. But she warned herself to be careful. Ken-. . . Coldswift . . . He was in Slytherin after all. But his chocolate, brown eyes were SO _hypnotizing_. It was the most beautiful thing she ever saw. She couldn't help but notice his gorgeous features earlier either. He had a handsome shade of dirty blond hair, which was untidy, _which_ made him look more gorgeous. His necktie was loose around his neck. _Probably a habit_. She thought. He had a tall, strong body. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, which made him look cooler. _Stop it Kyvie!_ She scolded herself. _You just met and you like him already?!_ Her eyebrows knitted as she bit her lip. _Maybe. . . . . _

**Xxx NEXT DAY xxX**

Kyvie woke up the next day, feeling dizzy. As she got up to shower, she suddenly remembered all the events that had happened yesterday. She grabbed her favorite shampoo as she turned on the water. But then her heart skipped a beat. _What the hell, Kyvie?! UGH. No. I. DO NOT. LIKE HIM. _She told herself. But the more she told herself that, the more he came closer to her heart. She couldn't help but blush at the thought of him. She got out of the showers, wrapping herself with her soft, red towel. She got dressed and went down to the common room to greet her friends.

**A/N: I'll try to continue the story this week. But I still have LOTS of other stuff to do. I'll wait for your reviews. So, I'll be sure to finish it. So...HOW WAS IT? GOOD? BAD? AMAZING? DOES IT SUCK?! R and R Please! :))**

~CHOW ^w^


End file.
